Un día muy indeseable
by Nasaki
Summary: [yaoi][traducción]No hay día que Ryoma odie más que el día de San Valentín, y con razón, en un mismo día Ryoma es acosado con rosas, molestado, e incluso raptado por un ... admirador secreto. Ryomax?


Título- Un día muy indeseable

Autora- Black Angel of Destruction

Traductora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Summary- No hay día que Ryoma odie más que el día de San Valentín, y con razón, en un mismo día Ryoma es acosado con rosas, molestado, e incluso raptado por un ... admirador secreto. Ryomax?

El día de San Valentín es uno de esos días que Ryoma Echizen teme más. Esta en lo más alto de la lista de sus feriados 'no favoritos'. Realmente teme ese día. No le importaba si otras parejas decidían mandarse flores y chocolate y todo ese jazz, pero mientras que no estuvieran dirigidos a él, no tenía preocupaciones.

El comienzo del día fue calmado. Pero sabía que para el final, estaría a punto de irse directo al infierno.

-X-

Ryoma no era alguien a quien molestaran cuando entraba a clases, excepto por esos indeseables 'idiotas'. Llamados Horio y Tomoka. Eran insoportables.

Cuando entró en la clase fue inmediatamente bombardeado por preguntas: Tomoka a su derecha y Horio a su izquierda. Él sencillamente ignoró sus voces chillonas y sus incesantes preguntas.

Mientras Ryoma llegaba hasta su asiento, descubrió por qué Tomoka y Horio estaban molestándolo y por qué todos los demás estaban mirándolo. En su escritorio estaban cuidadosamente envueltas, una docena de rosas rojas. Afortunadamente no había ninguna nota atada a ellas. Sabía que no era ninguna chica de su indeseable 'club de fans'. No podrían haber pensado siquiera en darle ese regalo tan cuidadosamente planeado. Quienquiera que fuera quien tenía agallas para enviarle eso a él, separaría sus cabezas. Estaba pensando en eso, pero no era su estilo.

Las levantó, ignorando la persistente pregunta de Tomoka de quién podría habérselas enviado. Ryoma era un espectáculo mientras caminaba hacia el bote de basura y arrojaba las flores. Las personas susurraban a sus espaldas. Ryoma simplemente los ignoró caminando hasta su asiento y sentándose.

Esperó pacientemente a que el profesor de Inglés entrara y calmará el caos que giraba en torno a él.

-X-

Para el almuerzo, Ryoma estaba más que molesto. Irrumpió en la cafetería. Su ira estaba en una cuerda floja, pero no era tan poderosa como el 'aura maligna' de Fuji. Tomó su comida y casi la dejó caer en la mesa. Se sentó y comenzó a 'destrozar' su comida. La gente la evadía.

Lo que lo había puesto en ese humor era que había rosas siendo entregadas cada período por un recadero sin nombre. Hizo lo mismo cada vez que las recibía. Se desasía de ellas. Afortunadamente no hubo ninguna entrega en el almuerzo.

El único otro asunto era que las chicas le estaban enviando chocolates. A él no le importaba pero no quería uno de cada una de 'ellas'. Suspiró antes de dejar a un lado su almuerzo y caminando de vuelta a clases. Notó a Horio corriendo hacia él.

"¡Echizen, hay otra entrega para ti!" cacareó Horio causando que todo el mundo los mirara. Ryoma realmente deseaba poder usar su gorra durante las horas de clases. En lugar de eso, caminó rápidamente hasta su clase nada más para ver las rosas en su escritorio de nuevo. Alguien estaba jugando con él y no le estaba gustando.

Tal vez esta vez, las rosas no serían malgastadas. Tomando una de su ramo, arrancó un pétalo. Antes de que Tomoka pudiera abrir su boca...

_POP!_

Las personas que estaban alrededor se quedaron en silenció después de que arrojara el pétalo. Suspiró mentalmente aliviado. Tal vez pudiera ofrecérselas a alguna profesora en caso de que necesitasen obtener la atención de la clase. Lo hizo de nuevo mientras Tomoka trataba de abrir su boca. Tal vez no había captado el mensaje la primera vez. Podía tratar hablarle a él todo el día. Tenía alrededor de cien pétalos más por quitar.

-X-

Cuando llegó el momento de las prácticas después del colegio, le tomó once rosas para que Tomoka y Horio se callaran y que finalmente captaran el mensaje.

Ryoma caminó hacia los vestidores haciendo girar la última rosa que quedaba en su mano. Desafortunadamente, mientras entraba a los vestidores, las noticias habían corrido rápido. Culpaba a Horio. Los regulares de Seigaku, Fuji, Momo, y Eiji, no paraban de hacerle preguntas mientras Inui anotaba 'data' en su molesto cuaderno y Oishi trataba de mantener a Eiji calmado. Estaba a punto de arrancar un pétalo y arrojarlo pero Fuji le arrebató la rosa de su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Saa…Echizen, esta es una linda rosa, ¿de dónde la sacaste?" preguntó Fuji maquiavélicamente. Nunca puedes contar delante de Fuji.

"Mada mada dane" respondió Ryoma antes de caminar hacia su casillero para cambiarse.

"¡Nya Ochibi! ¿Tienes un admirador secreto o no nos vas a decir quien es?" Eiji intervino usando su ataque 'abrazo infantil'

"¡Kikumaru-sempai no p-puedo respirar!"

"¡Nya! ¡Gomen ne Ochibi!"

Ryoma abrió su casillero sólo para encontrarse con una montaña de rosas cayendo sobre él. Se cayó al suelo sentado, mientras estaba siendo molestado. Gruñó enfadado. Casi podía escuchar la risa de Momo sobre él. Suspiró aliviado cuando tuvo lugar una interrupción.

"¿Qué es todo este jaleo?" vino la estricta voz de Tezuka desde la entrada.

"Ah, Tezuka, Echizen acaba de tener una entre especial" dijo Fuji con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. Tezuka notó el titular de séptimo en el suelo con una montaña de rosas arriba de él. Suspiró.

"¡Todo el mundo 20 vueltas! Echizen," comenzó a decir mientras miraba al menor, "límpialo" Tezuka terminó exasperado antes de irse.

Ryoma estaba agradecido de no tener que corer. También estaba agradecido de no recibir una detención por todas esas entregas. Ahora estaba sólo en el vestidor para limpiar todo el desorden de las rosas. Cuando encontrara a quien había echo eso iba a dárselas con él.

-X-

Ryoma estaba aliviado de que la práctica había acabado. Tomando sus cosas se preparó rápidamente para irse a casa. No quería lidiar con el trío de séptimo (Horio, Katsuo, y Kachiro) y el dúo opuesto (Tomoka y Sakuno). Además, las bromas durante la práctica lo estaban empezando a poner molesto. Afortunadamente no cayó en ninguna de ellas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas, no se percató de una limusina negra apareciendo detrás de él. La última cosa que supo era que estaba siendo arrastrado dentro del auto con una mano sobre la boca y alguien más asegurándolo atando sus manos a su espalda. Le vendaron los ojos antes de que pudiera ver a sus captores. También había sido amordazado para que no dijera nada más. Alguien lo sostuvo y limitó sus fuerzas a gritar.

Ryoma decidió mantener la alma hasta que algo peligroso sucediera. Además, no podía hacer nada de momento de todas formas. Sus captores estaban aliviados de que no empezara una pelea. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer es hacer la entrega e irse.

Adentro, Ryoma realmente quería saber quien diablos habría preparado eso. No había andie que él conociera en la vecindad que pudiera realmente planear ese esquema, excepto quizás Fuji, pero sabía que Fuji tenía otros planes. Eliminó a todos los demás puesto que no eran lo suficientemente ricos como para gastar tanto a menos que alguien más estuviera detrás de todo. Eliminó a el Rey de los monos, ya que Atobe probablemente estaba molestando a Jirou para entonces.

Ryoma sintió el auto llegar a un parada. Fue arrastrado afuera y lanzado afuera sobre un hombro como un saco de patatas.

"Mmmmmm…mmmmmmmph" Ryoma dejó salir sus protestas amortiguadas. Recuerden, había sido vendado y amordazado hace tres párrafos atrás. Los captores solamente lo ignoraron y continuaron a su forma felizmente. Ryoma se rindió después de una resistencia inútil.

Débilmente escuchó el sonido de un elevador. Y era tiempo de que averiguase donde diablos estaba. ¿Un hotel?. Apenas podía oír el murmullo de personas hablando. O quizás estaba en otro lugar. Cuando oyó las puertas del elevador abrirse, sus captores comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

Hubo una pausa antes de que lo dejaran pararse en sus pies. Estaba aliviado de que las cuerdas que ataban sus manos habían sido removidas. Pero antes de que pudiese quitarse la venda, sintió sus manos siendo sostenidas por alguien más. Se resistió pero paró al darse cuenta de que de nuevo era inútil. Rápidamente le quitaron la venda y la mordaza empujándolo más rápido dentro del cuarto. Los captores rápidamente se escurrieron detrás de la puerta antes de que pudiera enfocarlos y cerraron la puerta.

Ryoma gruñó antes de golpear la puerta.

"¿Qué significa esto?" gritó mientras golpeaba sus manos sin piedad contra la puerta. Quería salir. Inmediatamente se detuvo cuando notó una sombra acercándose a él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue girado alrededor y besado profundamente. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron mientras se daba cuenta de quien era la persona cuando vio el cabello rubio. Mentalmente gruñó, molesto. Empujó a la persona a una pequeña distancia mientras miraba a los ojos azules.

"¡Kevin!" Ryoma exclamó con sorpresa pero enojado. La persona, que ahora es conocida como Kevin, le hizo una mueca a su amante de dos años y corriendo. Ryoma volvió a Japón dos años después del US Opens.

"Encantado de verte también Ryoma" dijo Kevin meramente antes de tomar la cara del chico japonés y juntar sus labios.

Esta vez Ryoma si respondió rodeando con los brazos el cuello del rubio. Se alejaron unos pocos minutos después para tomar aire. Ryoma descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Kevin. Aunque no parecía alguien que hiciera eso como no había nadie alrededor estaba bien.

"Podrías haberme dicho que venías" escupió Ryoma.

"Quería sorprenderte. Aunque estuve algo desanimado de que tiraras todas esas rosas que te envié" Kevin sentenció esperando por su reacción. Ryoma lo empujó.

"¡Eras tú!"

"¿Quién más podría ser?" Ryoma gruñó.

"Creí que eras algún admirador. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en el vestidor?"

"Sólo le pedía a uno de los titulares que lo pusiera allí" Kevin dijo casualmente y se sentó en la cama con Ryoma en sus brazos. Había crecido un poco más alto que el chico japonés en el curso de dos años. Estaba en la familia lo de ser alto. Después de ser descendiente de ancestros europeos, uno podía pensar que lo sería.

"¿Cuál de ellos?" preguntó Ryoma curiosamente. Estaba realmente preocupado acerca de eso. Sabía que Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidou, y posiblemente Inui no participaran, aunque había dudado del último. Sólo quedaban Momo, Eiji, y Fuji. Rezaba a todos los dioses por que no fuera...

"El que tiene los ojos cerrados y es sonriente" Ryoma se quedó congelado. Sin comentarios...

"Eso es todo, me voy" declaró Ryoma levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Fue arrastrado hacia atrás y sujetado con su espalda en la cama. Realmente odiaba el estatus del 'uke definitivo' con la excepción de Taichi.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Ryoma forcejeó pero Kevin había probado ser persistente ese día.

"Voy a irme a casa dónde no voy a estar sujeto a uno de los placeres malvados sádicos de Fuji-sempai o un tormento"

"No puedes irte, recibí las instrucciones de tus padres de cuidar de ti por esta noche. Además, ya les dije que te quedarías en la casa de un amigo. Oh, e daré a Fuji, o cualquiera que sea su nombre, su pago. Tú nunca estuviste incluido en su parte del trato" a Kevin no le gustaba mentirle a Ryoma, pero por el motivo de ese día, lo dejaría pasar.

Ryoma se relajó un poco antes de parar de protestar. Suspiró. Ese día no podía ponerse peor. Estaba seguro de que para mañana su día sería aún peor. Empujó el rubio para otro beso.

Sólo lo resolvería como cualquier otra situación buena o mala. No lo haría.

Sólo disfrutaría el día y vería como resultaba el día siguiente.

Owari!

Notas: sé que es un poco tarde, jeje, ya no estamos en San Valentín, pero ... de todas formas, quise traducirlo. Me gustó y demás tiene una pareja inesperada en el final!. Muy inesperada ... realmente inesperada. Pronto estaré traduciendo más fics.


End file.
